Fate's Design
by DarkinUnderground
Summary: Fatally wounded after escaping from an old foe, Roxas has accidently transported himself to Arcea, a world he has never heard of. Tired of life and quickly fading due to his wound, Roxas has no intentions of exploring this new world or of saving himself. However, can an overly nosy Pansage and the deity Arceus do something to change the young Nobody's supposed fate?


**This is an idea that has been stuck in my head for a while now. And it would. Not. Leave. Me. Alone! So of course I had to type it up and post it here for everyone to see to get the stubborn muse to leave me alone.**

**So here it is! Read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Pokémon and all its respective characters do not belong to me in anyway. Nintendo and Square Enix have that honor. But the plot and idea are mine! Huzzah ownership!**

**O-O-O-O-O **

Fate's Design

Chapter 1: Fading

Everything had happened so fast, it's nothing more than a blur to me now...

I vaguely remember something about meeting with someone...or maybe it was a couple of someones? Maybe? When I arrived at the meeting place something went wrong, horribly wrong. There was a fight, I was suddenly in pain and I was running.

The only thing is I don't think I was running because I was physically hurt. There weren't any wounds on me and I hadn't summoned either of my Keyblades. So there couldn't have been a fight. But I'm a Nobody, so I really don't think I was in emotional pain either. Everyone has been telling me for years that a Nobody can't feel anything emotionally; I know for a fact that that is untrue, but I still don't think the pain was emotional... At least that's what I think…

But if the pain wasn't emotional then why did it feel like someone had tried to rip my nonexistent heart out? I had been crying because of it too. I think. It was hard to tell because of the rain.

Then something else happened while I was still trying to get away from whatever it was that I was running away from. I was attached by something…or maybe it was a someone? They were carrying a sword so I don't think it was a Heartless or anything, but he…she…it? Whatever it was got the jump on me and scored a big hit. The gaping hole in my chest leaking dark matter could attest to that. The thing that attacked me was familiar too, but I can't quite put the pieces together.

Fear... Anger... Pain.

Those are the only things I can truly remember feeling before I had blindly opened a dark corridor to escape.

I don't think I even had a particular world in mind when I opened the dark corridor, actually, I don't think I was thinking about anything when I did. I remember that Vexen used to warn the Organization members about doing that, he would go on for hours on end lecturing Demyx, Xion and myself in particular about opening portals without a destination in mind. He told us that if we opened a dark corridor without a destination in mind, we ran the risk of teleporting ourselves to worlds that the Organization had no information on. Which would result in that member being at risk of getting stranded on that world at risk of being seriously hurt, each world had its own particular rules that governed it, if we went to that world without first knowing about those rules then that member was in danger of angering that world's deity. Organization 13's superior (I can't remember his name at the moment) didn't want any of us to meet with those deities either, they were too powerful he had said, and they could endanger the completion of the Organization's goals.

Vexen was also convinced that there were places out there that weren't really worlds at all, but a place "in-between". A place caught between being a world and dark nothingness, Vexen would go into great detail about these "in-between" worlds, saying how dangerous they were and how we didn't know if it was safe for us to go to an in-between world. He used to give Demyx nightmares with all of his lectures on the in-between world's research he did on them and Xion and me would be terrified to open a dark corridor on our own for days after the lectures.

Axel would always laugh at us when Xion and I would make him open a dark corridor for us. He'd tell us that Vexen was just messing with us and that there was nothing to worry about. Axel didn't believe what Vexen claimed.

But I do...

Well, I do now anyway.

It's a little hard not to at the moment.

"Pansage pan?"

Especially when there's a strange monkey/plant thing staring at you...

I think it's safe to say that I accidentally transported myself to a world that I've never been to before.

"Pansage?"

Well, at least I didn't transport myself to an "in-between" world...

"Pansage pan! Sage pan!"

Oh for the love of Kingdom Hearts! What is this thing saying? And why does it keep poking me?!

"Pan pan!"

Ugh!

Oh well, things could have been worse I suppose...

**Ker-Boom!**

Aaand I spoke too soon.

Twitching in surprise (apparently I didn't have enough energy to do more than that); the green monkey-thing and I both looked up at the sky in surprise. Well, I looked up in surprise anyway. The monkey looked up at the sky with worry; I guess it already knew about the storm clouds that had been hovering above us this whole time.

Whimpering pitifully, the strange looked back at me with pleading eyes. Not sure what exactly it wanted from me, all I could was stare back at it in confusion. There wasn't much else I could do; my body was refusing to obey my commands. I hadn't been able to move since I first got here.

Hence why I'm still sprawled out on my side doing nothing while a grass monkey pokes at me every few minutes…

"Pansage pan...," the little creature whined, this time nudging me in the shoulder.

I cringed, expecting pain.

But, surprisingly, none came.

The explosion of pain I expected to flare in my chest when the little creature tried to move me never came, I felt nothing. I don't think I could even feel the pressure of the monkey's paws still clinging to my shoulder either... Did my body go numb? When did that happen? How?

It was only when I noticed that the little monkey like creature was shivering while still shaking my shoulder did I start to put things together.

It was raining. In fact, it had been raining this entire time. The soaking wet monkey in front of me and the many puddles I just took notice of were pretty good indicators of that. But…why am I only just now starting to notice these things? I'm usually more observant than this...

That's when I realize something, or rather; I start to remember it anyway. I have a gaping hole in my chest from where I was stabbed earlier (how the heck did I forget that), the only reason I'm not already dead is because I'm a Nobody. Without a heart, the chances of me surviving getting stabbed in the chest are surprisingly high... But if the body structure of Nobody is too heavily damaged there's the risk of it falling apart...

...oh, yea, that explains it.

So, that means I'm dying... No, that's not right. I can't be dying. Nobodies aren't alive, they simply exist... And if I'm starting to cease to exist, then that mean that I'm...

...disappearing.

Yea... That does explain a lot...

Me being numb...

The rain...

And my impaired senses.

It's all clear now...

So I'm going to disappear... Strangely enough, I'm okay with this...

I'm so tired of fighting...for them…always them…

Maybe now I can finally rest...

"Pansage! Sage pan pan!"

Jerking in surprise at the sudden cry, I could only blink in confusion at the creature that had been with me this whole time.

…huh, it's the little green monkey/plant thing again. You've been here this whole time, haven't you? I wonder why… Wait, are you yelling? Why? Is something wrong?

"Pan! Pansage pan!"  
_(Up! You need to get up!)_

Huh, "up"? I need to… Why?

You're shaking me. What? I...

"Pansage pansage pan pansage sage! Sage sage pan!"  
_(You're gonna die if you stay in the rain like this! Don't just give up!) _

But I don't care if I die… Who would miss a Nobody anyway…?

"Sage… Sage Pansage pansage pan… Pansage pa-sage!"  
_(Please… Please don't give up… Why can't I-Oh!)_

What are you pulling at your head for? Oh yea, there's a bush up there, isn't it? Is there something in the bush you need? It looks like you found it... But now you're trying to hand me something...

What...?

A seed?

"Pan, pansage!"  
_(Here, this will help.)_

M'not hungry, sorry...

"Pan… Pan pan sage pansage? Pansage pansage."  
_(Oh… You can't move can you?Let me help you then.)_

You're trying to feed it to me now? Alright, but I don't get see how it's going to make a difference...

"Pansage! Sage pan pan. Pan! Pansage pansage sage. Pansage!"  
_(There! Now you should be a little better. Oh wait! I know someone who may be able to help you. Wait there!"_

Uh? Now you're running away?

Someone to help…?

"Pansage pan!"  
_(I'll be right back!)_

There she goes… All right then... I guess I'll wait here.

Hmm, I wonder why I started to understand her all of a sudden...

Don't give up… Huh…?

I'll try.

O-O-O-O-O

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Giving me a WTF look?**

**Tell me what you think and I'll determine if it's worth continuing this or not.**

**So Review!**


End file.
